CIA T.A.S.K Force
The United States of America Central Intelligence Agency T.A.S.K Force (Tactical Advance Special Kombat) is the fictional American top secret division by the CIA, secretly recognized in 1980's, and provides the CIA sanctioned missions and covert operations such as assassinations, black propagandas, Search and Destroy, kidnapping, sabotage, and raid, like the Secret Missions. 'History' 'The Early Days' It all started after the incident in Dash Ville City, Co-Director Wayne Edison Sears secretly plans to form his own division for the CIA that he has been working with them for years. Wayne Edison Sears was a member of the OSS (Office of Secret Service) since World War 2 then a senior member of the Central Intelligence Agency. 'Covert Operations' Over the years, he's been a good friend of Dr. Charles Lightson until he was replaced by the hardened military commander, General Marcus Xavier Lynnberg. While General X is recklessly at war against the ARG terrorist forces and hunting down the mysterious Dark Guild of Chaos in 1980's, Sears took his action to bring his old friend back to his old status by creating the body of the Division called T.A.S.K Force (Tactical Advance Special Kombat) and contacted the CIA for his aid. Their true mission was to identify the ARG's accountants in Zurich, Switzerland and cripple their funding as well General X's ambition. Next is the T.A.S.K Force was sent into Tel Aviv, Israel to assassinate ARG's supporters, including the radical terrorist commander from Lebanon. During the Civil War in Lebanon, T.A.S.K Force has eliminated the ARG supporting faction in Beirut and cripple their funding to their base of oversees in Iran. Five years later after they carried out their several missions in North Korea, U.S.S.R, China, Angola, Iraq, Afghanistan, El Salvador, Brazil, Argentina, East Germany and Yugoslavia, they discovered first the ARG's main headquarters in Libyan Desert, near the city of Al Khufrah (Khufra), and learned the great danger that the ARG Underground Headquarters has nuclear weapons in there to draw two superpowers out into World War 3. However, after the ARG's main base is destroyed with total losses, T.A.S.K Force gave the incident report to the President after the U.S. government learned that the Division's bad reputation was under General X's ambitions. With the Division is restored into their old status and General X is disavowed, T.A.S.K Force has become the main part of the CIA as he established their main headquarters in Washington DC. 'Paranormal Missions for CIA' After the Cold War, the Division is split into two when Dr. Lightson learned Wayne Edison Sears has created his own secret paranormal organization. But still, they're very close relationship as old friends. During the Gulf War, the CIA T.A.S.K Force anticipated with the Coalition Forces in Kuwait to eliminate Saddam Hussain's biological weapons facilities in Iraq and they have succeeded. Later in the Yugoslav War, they carried out their missions of Search and Destroy, Black Propaganda, Prisoners Rescue and Assassination like they assassinated Serbian factions' leaders in Kosovo and Belgrade. And Somalia, they rescued the hostages in Mogadishu from the local militia and killed militant leaders. As the 9/11 attacks has been occurred, President Bush gave the Executive Order to the CIA T.A.S.K Force to carry out their Secret Mission in Afghanistan. Their mission is to take out Al-Qaeda's bio-terrorist group known as "Del Effra" (the Vipers), a group of Taliban experts on biological and chemical that it will use it to attack the U.S. and her allies, and obliterate their base in Northwestern Afghanistan. They also anticipated the U.S.-led invasion on Iraq to quick eliminating the remaining SCUD Missiles and all weapons of mass destructions as well locating Saddam Hussain at his palace. After they've located Osama Bin Laden's hideout in Pakistan and killed the Al-Qaeda leader, the CIA has donated the new and improved drones to T.A.S.K Force to keep an eye on Taliban insurgence and Al-Qaeda fighters in Northwest Pakistan despite what the Pakistani people are protesting about it as well Iran and North Korea. On September, 2012, Wayne Edison Sears retires and succeeded to his young son, Wayne Sears Jr., as he secretly sworn in by the CIA and followed his father's footsteps. 'December 21, 2012: The CIA Paranormal Division has new operatives' On December 21, 2012, T.A.S.K Force has new recruits when the meteor shower known as "the Fallen Stars" and they found them just as the Division did. The first recruits were Yucatan-Teteoh-Apu Alliance (Mexico and Peru); Diver Torpedoes (Washington DC); Tengu Ninjas (Japan); Red Star Force and Spetznas Alfa Red Berets (Russia); Polar Hunters (Greenland); Royal Guardsmen of Troy (Turkey); Shadow Hassassins (Iran); and Specter Ninjas (France). Wayne Sears is very interested about these "newcomers" and sent them into their mission with the cooperation of the Division, including the "superheroes." After their first mission was success although all the superheroes were killed by disobey the direct order, the CIA T.A.S.K Force has become involved of the coming battle with the alien forces called the Monarchs and joined forces with the near-ending Division. After the Monarchs' defeat, the CIA T.A.S.K Force has become the first paranormal division for CIA as they have 14 teams; Elite Special Agents, Mercenaries, 3 teams are the same as the UN-GDI; and they have their own 5 Paranormal Troopers. 'Memberships' 'Chief Director Wayne Sears Jr.' The charming charismatic head director of the CIA's Paranormal Division, Wayne Sears is the successor of his father, Wayne Edison Sears. From the top ranking CIA agent to the Director of T.A.S.K Force, he can do anything what the regular CIA or the Pentagon could not: secret intervention by official sanctions. 'Secretary Mei Lin' Wayne Sears' secretary and top adviser to the T.A.S.K Force. She's a Chinese-American who was worked for Republic of China (Taiwan) as the field agent. 'General Decker Hammond' A four-star U.S. general from the Pentagon who provides the mission briefings to the Deadly Alliance as well the military strategist. He was one of the secret commanding officers since the War on Iraq in 2005. 'First Lieutenant Jessica Madison' The communications officer from the Pentagon who provides mission guidance to the Deadly Alliance. 'Arnold Dukes' A U.S. Drill Sergeant from Los Angeles who provides the hardened military exercise on the field and virtual reality training. He also provides weaponry suggestions. 'Dr. Ivan Ruskov' A Russian scientist from St. Petersburg who was secretly defected from the Soviet Union during the Cold War. He's very interests on scientific research as he's researching the newest weapons and gadgets, studying the life speciments and autopsying the alien and magical creatures' corpses. 'Dr. Simon Sharett' The Israeli chief engineer from Tel Aviv who was worked for the Israeli Weapons Factory and government. He manufactures the newest weapons, equipments and CIA gadgets. 'Barry Walters' The American pilot from Colorado Airbase who provides the insertions by air and extractions on LZ during missions. He pilots the Boeing C-40B and V-22 Osprey. 'Divisions' Category:Database Category:Allies and Factions Category:Fictional Organization Category:Fictional CIA Division Category:Anti-Terrorist Organization